


Камелия

by vvinterorange



Series: мы пепел [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvinterorange/pseuds/vvinterorange
Summary: Бессрочных ремонтов не бывает.
Relationships: Найто/Бьякуран
Series: мы пепел [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823410





	Камелия

В этой комнате много солнца. Жалюзи подняты, огромные окна заполняет яростно-синее небо. На полу — светлый пушистый ковер. Ноги утопают в нем почти по щиколотку.  
На маленьком стеклянном столике — ваза с одиноким бледно-розовым цветком, листы бумаги, карандаши и ручки. И чашка чая. Она стоит слегка в стороне, такая же светлая и аккуратная, как и все остальное в этой комнате. И чай в ней светлый, и дымок над ней вьется — белый, слегка позолоченный солнцем.  
Руки, аккуратно сжимающие ее — смугловатые от загара, с темно-красными длинными ногтями. И они, и их обладатель здесь слегка неуместны. Он щурится на солнце, теребит цветастые плетеные браслеты на запястьях и смотрит насквозь прозолоченным солнцем, неприятно цепким взглядом.  
Он выглядит так, как будто ему неловко и неуютно здесь. Он как будто оценивает.  
Непонятно, зачем он вообще пришел. Такие, как он, пахнут тревогой и чем-то темным, как запекшаяся кровь. Лучше не заострять на этом внимание, конечно, но вот он, сидит напротив, подняв темно-розовые солнечные очки на лоб, и хмурит брови с видом оценщика, которому вместо бриллианта подсунули фианит. Игнорировать невозможно.  
— Хорошо выглядишь, — говорит он наконец. В кармане у него вибрирует телефон, это слышно. Хорошо бы это оказался срочный звонок, который заставил бы его уйти. — Как дела?  
Неизвестно, что ему ответить на этот вопрос.  
— Ладно, не хочешь — не отвечай, — бормочет он спустя полминуты. — Мне сказали, что ты уже почти реабилитировался.  
Можно, конечно, сказать и так. Кошмары почти перестали сниться, громкие звуки больше не вызывают панику. Врачи говорят, что это большой успех.  
Он трогает цветок в вазе кончиком пальца. Тонкие лепестки вздрагивают от его дыхания.  
— Тебе нравится?  
Красиво, но бессмысленно. Этот цветок увянет быстро и без всякой пользы.  
— В следующий раз… в следующий раз я выберу… — он в задумчивости трогает верхнюю губу кончиком языка. — Ирис? Да, пожалуй, ирис. Примула уже была.  
Он подносит к губам чашку и ставит ее обратно на блюдце, так и не отпив. Пар над чаем медленно иссякает.  
— Ты ведь даже не понимаешь, что я пытаюсь тебе сказать…  
Иногда он кажется очень уставшим, и тогда его даже жаль.  
— Я надеюсь, когда-нибудь твою голову закончат ремонтировать, — он крутит пальцем у виска. — Бессрочных ремонтов не бывает.  
— Не знаю, — наконец говорит Бьякуран, разглядывая цветок в вазе. — А что это за растение?  
Несколько секунд посетитель смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а потом протягивает руку и сжимает бутон в кулаке. Бьякуран вздрагивает. Когда загорелые пальцы разжимаются, безнадежно смятый цветок висит на надломленном стебле розовой тряпочкой.  
— Камелия, — глухо говорит посетитель.  
Он поднимается из-за стола, опускает на глаза солнечные очки и уходит. Из-за дверей слышно, как он говорит о чем-то с медсестрой. Бьякуран не слушает: он разглядывает то, что осталось от камелии.  
Даже раздавленная, она все равно пахнет по-прежнему.

**Author's Note:**

> Ирис - надежда, вера, "я очень ценю твою дружбу".  
> Примула — «Я не могу жить без тебя», «Мы никогда не расстанемся»  
> Розовая камелия - "я тоскую по тебе".


End file.
